


Exposure

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shaving, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyn gets curious about what's under Arthur's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

Despite everything, it was a rare weekend when all three of them were able to get away to the house on Spectacle Island. But one lazy autumn afternoon found all three of them relaxing together while the radio softly played in the background. 

Cyn came in from the kitchen carrying a cup of hubflower tea. Danse was leaning against the arm of the couch, his feet jammed into the cushions behind where Arthur was sitting. Danse had his glasses on, and was reading intently. Cyn peered at the cover. “T-60 Repair and Maintenance Manual,” it said. She snorted. Arthur was reading Shakespeare. She blushed faintly at the sight of his book.

Cyn set her tea on the table and went to join them, but before she could perch in the tiny space left on the couch, Arthur grabbed her and plunked her down on his lap, setting his book aside. She took his face in her hands and leaned in for a kiss, before twisting around and grabbing her tea. “Watch out, it’s hot,” she warned him. 

They sat there in companionable silence for several minutes. Cyn stroked Arthur’s soft beard while she finished her tea. 

After she was done, she set her cup down again, and frowned slightly. “Arthur,” she asked. “Have you ever shaved this beard off?”

“No. And I’m not going to, either,” he said firmly.

“But...I want to know what you’d look like,” she pouted. 

Danse put his book down. “I think he was seventeen or eighteen the last time I saw him without it.” He picked his book back up, but peered at them over the top. “It was cute.”

“I’m the Elder. I’m not supposed to be ‘cute’” growled Arthur.

Cyn felt a little guilty, but she couldn’t help herself. She opened her blue eyes as wide as she could, and batted her eyelashes. She smiled her best smile, and said, “Please?”

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to resist her charms. “I don’t have a razor. I...I...can’t remember how to shave.” he struggled. 

Danse set his book down again. “I have a razor,” he said. “And I am VERY good with it.”

Arthur let out a huff of annoyance. He couldn’t win if they were they were ganging up on him. He might as well get it over with. 

“Fine,” he growled. 

Cyn let out a chirping sound of delight and hopped up from his lap. 

***

Arthur reluctantly sat in the kitchen chair while Danse gathered his things. When he was ready, he had to start with scissors because Arthur’s beard was so thick, but once he got it down to a more manageable length, he smeared Arthur’s face with creamy soap and began scraping it off with his straight razor. Arthur was tense at first, but after a short time he actually began to relax as Danse massaged his face, and moved gently and carefully around, tilting him from side to side as he scraped all the hair away. 

Her view was blocked by Danse’s broad back, so Cyn was unable to view the work in progress, and by the time he finished, she was absolutely quivering in anticipation. When Danse finally moved aside so she could see, she actually took a step back and whispered, “Arthur?”

He always looked faintly villainous with the deep scar and beard, and his tendency to lower his brows in a scowl most of the time. But somehow with the beard gone, he looked downright sinister, his blue eyes piercing, his jaw chiseled and hard, a faint dimple in his chin. 

She swallowed hard. Definitely not “cute.”

Danse seemed to be taken aback as well. “That’s… not exactly how I remember him looking,” he said.

Arthur growled, “Move out of the way,” so fiercely that they both took a step back as he tore the towel from his neck and strode into the bathroom to look in the mirror. They followed behind to see what his reaction would be. 

Arthur tipped his head from side to side, examining himself from every angle. Finally he was satisfied. He turned to face them, and smiled slightly, the quirk of his lips making him look somehow even more threatening. Cyn tentatively reached out a hand to touch him. His skin was soft and smooth on the downstroke, but slightly rough when she skimmed her fingers upwards. 

Arthur turned to Danse. “You’re next,” he ordered. 

Danse shrugged. He didn’t have a problem with that. He generally sported facial hair somewhere between a five-o’clock shadow and a scruff, but well trimmed. Cyn sat on the edge of the tub to watch, periodically taking glances at Arthur out of the corner of her eye. 

Danse didn’t look as dramatically different, just cleaner than normal. She ran her fingers along his jaw. Same texture, smooth going down, rough going up. 

She nodded at them, pleased, and turned to leave the bathroom. However, Arthur had different ideas. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her. “Your turn.” he said. 

Cyn looked up at him, confused. His face was making her slightly nervous. “I don’t have a beard.” she said.

“I’m not talking about your beard,” he replied, sliding his eyes down her body, stopping just below her belly.

“Oh, no no no!” she said. “I did that once in college and it itched for days, and I promised myself never again. Besides. It’s not _that_ thick down there.”

“Nevertheless, you started this. What’s good for the goose… And if I have to go to the Prydwen tomorrow looking like this, then there should be some kind of consequence for you as well.” 

Danse was wiping off his razor and nodding his head in agreement. 

Cyn knew she’d been defeated. “Where do you want me to go?” she asked. 

“You might as well lay on the bed,” replied Danse. “I’ll put a towel down.”

Cyn sighed and headed to the bedroom. 

Arthur headed to the armchair in the corner and sat down, resting his ankle on his knee. Cyn took no comfort in his slightly eager expression, since she still had not gotten used to his new look. She sighed helplessly.

Danse spread a towel out onto the bed, near the foot. “Take off your clothes,” he told her. “You might as well take them all off,” he added with a wink. 

Cyn let out a huff of annoyance, but she complied, and then laid down on the bed, knees pressed together primly. She looked at the ceiling. 

Her eyes clenched shut as she felt Danse arranging her legs so she was open to his view. She felt extremely exposed. She fisted the bedcovers in her hands. Her feet were braced wide apart on the edge of the bed, her knees spread, and even with her eyes shut she could feel his gaze upon her. 

Her inner muscles clenched at the thought. She looked over at the armchair, where sinister Arthur sat, his blue eyes gone dark, and she felt heat beginning a slow curl in her belly. Suddenly she seemed a little short of breath. She closed her eyes again, and inhaled deeply, trying to gain control of herself.

She jumped when Danse touched her, sliding his hand down the inside of her thigh. “Sshhh…” he whispered. And then she felt the hot cloth on her pussy, and she relaxed. It felt good...soothing. 

He removed the cloth before it cooled and began lathering her up. Her hair wasn’t particularly long, so he hadn’t trimmed it first. It was fine and dark, just long enough to curl slightly. Cyn relaxed as he massaged the lather into her.

He warned her before he began shaving, to prevent any sudden movement. And so she lay there, still, as he ministered to her, carefully scraping her bare in short movements, his face close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her thigh.

The arousal in her belly grew as he worked away. She opened her eyes again for a moment and saw Arthur on the chair in the corner. He had taken his cock out of his pants and was lazily stroking it. She gasped slightly, and fought to remain still as she felt herself starting to moisten.

Danse noticed too, and he glanced up from his task to look at her face. She had closed her eyes again and was biting her lip. He turned back to his work, scraping away down her mons and down her delicate outer lips. He ran a finger up her slit. 

“Oh, god, Cyn, you’re so wet,” he muttered. He struggled to finish his task. His cock was rock hard in his pants. When he glanced at Arthur and saw him jerking off, it didn’t help. A muscle twitched in his cheek. 

Cyn’s arousal was running down her ass crack now. His razor slipped uselessly in the slick, so he took his towel and wiped her off, then relathered the part he still needed to finish. He tried not to rush, but he was almost done. 

When he finally finished, he wet the cloth in the hot water again and wiped her clean. She gasped in pleasure, arching slightly into him. He pushed the things under the bed so they wouldn’t get knocked over, and then admired his handiwork.

“Come have a look,” he told Arthur.

Her pussy lips were pink and bare, the rosy brown inner lips peeking out from between. He couldn’t resist sliding his finger between her newly nude folds, easily finding new moisture to replace what he had just wiped away. 

He felt Arthur come stand by his shoulder. He pushed Cyn’s knees further apart to give him a view, but he didn’t move. Instead he slid his finger into her again, before adding a second. He was fascinated by how it looked. He couldn’t resist leaning in for a taste. He licked her smooth lips from her ass to her clit. Cyn moaned loudly.

He looked at Arthur. “She tastes as good as she looks.”

Arthur took Danse’s wrist and brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. “Hmm. You’re right.” he said, before pushing Danse aside and taking his place between her legs. 

Danse’s cock was straining painfully in his pants by this point so he stood up and removed them. Cyn cracked one eye open and spotting him, beckoned him over. He climbed up next to her on the huge bed and as soon as she could reach him, she wrapped her fingers around his cock and tugged him the rest of the way, until he was kneeling by her face. She lifted her head and began pulled him towards her mouth, licking him from his balls to the tip, before taking him fully in her mouth. Danse let his breath out slowly, letting her draw on him for a moment, but he could see she wouldn’t be comfortable like that for long so he pulled back gently and reached for a pillow, propping her head up and making sure she was comfortable. 

As soon as she was in place he pressed a searing kiss to her lips. She didn’t let him stay like that for long; soon she was tugging him by his dick again, and before he knew it, his cock was in her mouth as she sucked the tip and wrapped her fingers around the base.

Cyn loved giving head. The salty taste and musky smell combined with the hard, velvety texture were almost enough to make her come, even with no other stimulation. But with Arthur’s face buried between her legs, it was next to impossible to keep it together. 

His tongue was lapping at her bare folds, his strangely smooth face sliding against her thigh. Somehow it was chafing her even more than normal; his beard was almost luxuriantly soft. Now he was roughly scratching her when he moved. 

His tongue was the same as ever though, and he circled her clit with his tongue and sucked her lips into his mouth. Danse could tell she was getting close, and he grew alarmed as her grip on his cock tightened painfully. He pulled back from her quickly as she came, and Arthur pulled back as well, and the two of them watched her naked pussy lips pulse and clench. When she tried to reach between her legs, Danse stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

She was still in the last throes of her orgasm when Arthur stood and kneeled between her legs. Danse leaned over to get a better look as Arthur’s thick cock pushed into her exposed pink pussy. They both watched as she stretched around him, and as he began to thrust, her lips began to swell and redden. 

Danse began to jerk himself off, and Arthur started fucking into Cyn harder. Cyn propped herself up on her elbows to watch Arthur’s cock pump into her. All three of them watched intently, until with a sudden barking groan, Arthur pulled out, spilling himself onto her. The sight of Arthur’s cum trailing on her belly and naked cunt was enough to push Danse over the edge as well, his own essence spurting out to mix with Arthur’s.

Cyn flopped back onto the pillow, and Danse leaned over to kiss Arthur on the mouth for a moment, before they both leaned back to admire their handiwork. 

***

Arthur turned heads all throughout the Prydwen the next day when he showed up for work. The squires avoided him, and even some of the scribes and initiates took a step back at his visage. Ingram took one look at him and avoided his eyes for the rest of the day. Cyn was just glad that nobody was looking at her; between the itch where she’d been shaved and the chafing between her legs, she could barely walk. She slunk off to the library, and stayed there all day in an irritable mood.

Danse was the only cheerful one that morning. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he thought he looked pretty handsome. Maybe he’d keep it this way for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know, I said I was done. But then I saw this picture: 
> 
> http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/post/139678950837/hi-thank-u-very-much-for-the-cool-blog-could-you
> 
> And yeah. I totally couldn't stop picturing this. 
> 
> So scowly. >:-{[}
> 
> Still haven't actually found a picture of Danse barefaced though. I tried to use console commands but somehow I accidentally turned him into Default Nate. Oops.


End file.
